plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 7 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 7. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Ancient Egypt - Day 7 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Ancient Egypt |Type = Regular |Flag = One |FR = Coins and a star |NR = Coins |Plant = Choice, and Pre-planted: One , one |Zombie = |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 6 (Chinese version) |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 8 (Chinese version)}} Ancient Egypt - Day 7 is the seventh level of Ancient Egypt in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Pharaoh Zombie and Torchwood are introduced in this level. Dialogue Intro (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Peashooter is barbecuing - is it feeling cold? (Penny appears) Penny: Wrong! Peashooter's projectile passes through Torchwood to form into deadly fire peas! Crazy Dave: Wow! I want to eat a double-layered beef taco right now! Penny: Just temporarily forget about that! I found some gems, buy a Plant Food for backup! Crazy Dave: Yes! I'm giving you the gems! Why? Because I'm crazy~!! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Outro (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Eh? We just experience a hard battle... (Penny appears) Penny: Data shows you can take on harder challenges, there are new challenges for you now. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (The player is shown with the Daily Challenge) (After opening the Daily Challenge) (Penny appears) Penny: Data also shows that the zombies here can drop Puzzle Pieces. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Puzzle Pieces? What? Is that edible? Penny: Although plants contain a lot of nutrients, I think that you should use the puzzle pieces to craft plants to defeat zombies... Crazy Dave: Woah, I can't wait to fight the zombies now! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *Sandstorms, Pharaoh Zombies, and high concentration of zombie hordes contribute to the difficulty of this level. Mainly, the newly discovered Pharaoh Zombie. This zombie has a high amount of health, and once the sarcophagus is broken, the zombie within comes storming out with a fast speed. This zombie acts similarly to Newspaper Zombie, but with more health. Instant-use plants are recommended to deal with the Camel Zombies and Pharaoh Zombies. However, an instant will only break the sarcophagus, letting the zombie free without harm. The pre-selected Torchwood and Peashooter will be a great duo on dealing with Pharaoh Zombies. Waves 3 |zombie2 = |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 3 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 4 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 2 |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 4 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Peashooter **Potato Mine **Wall-nut **Iceberg Lettuce **Torchwood *Do what you did in Day 5, but build 2 columns of Sunflowers instead of one, and use Peashooter as your main attack. *Plant Torchwoods in front of the Peashooters to deal double the damage made by them. Defend them with Wall-nut if needed. *To deal with Pharaoh Zombies, use or Peashooter's Plant Food ability (after planting a Torchwood in front of it) or Potato Mines. One thing you need to know is that Pharaoh Zombies needs two instant-kill plants to be killed, since the sarcophagus absorbs extra damage from projectiles. Gallery NewAE7M.jpg|Level menu NewAE7I1.jpg|Tutorial (part 1) NewAE7I2.jpg|Tutorial (part 2) NewAE7G1.jpg NewAE7G2.jpg NewAE7G3.jpg NewAE7G4.jpg|Final wave NewAE7R.jpg|Level complete New AE7.png|By Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Ancient Egypt Day 7《植物大战僵尸2》- 神秘埃及 7天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) New Pharaoh Zombie Ancient Egypt Day 7 (Ep.7)|By How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 7 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) levels